happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snarky
Snarky is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Snarky is a light purple rabbit, who Sarcasm's mother as well Försumma's wife. Being a mother of mentally-ill rebellious son, she has a very deep caring and loving on him more than anything, and will protecting him from any dangers and risks. However, at the same time, she can spoil and treat him like a kindergarten, which causing Sarcasm to feel very uneasy and embarrassed around his own mother. Even so, the latter still cares about his mother as much as she do. In the other side of penny, however, Försumma really hates on his own son and abuses him through physically and emotionally, thus both opposite parents are having a fight everyday and sometimes even hurting on each others. Snarky is worked as both chemist and pharmacist, which mean that she has creating several chemicals and drugs, thus she may or may not responsible to other people's deaths; from having high fever, malaria and throat ache to suffocation, swelling and melting the skeletons. Due to this, she always put the warning labels of high chances to get the risk on every each of drugs she has created, thus nobody is going to try the medicines unless they are dare to do so. The good news about the medicines is that they capable of restoring blood and regrowing new limbs after losing one, creating chemical reaction that cause someone to get more alert of the surrounding, healing the heartburn and indigestion as well as improving the eyesight and intelligence. The chances of whether getting positive or negative effects are very random, though. So do not get too many hopes on having the former when the latter is going to happen and vice versa. Besides of working to create new drugs, Snarky is worked as a substitute teacher as well, even though it is rare since she is more focused on chemist and pharmacist than teaching the classes. Usually, when being a teacher, she is on science and chemistry classes, sometimes on greenhouse to test her chemicals on plants or insects. Episodes Starring *Substitute Creature *Influ-END-za *To Surgery, with Love *No Brain, No Gain *Happiness is Next to Deadliness Featuring *Size-mic Activity *You'll Grow Into It Deaths #Infu-END-za - Killed by an explosive sneeze. #No Brain, No Gain - Brain eaten (revived). #Size-mic Activity - Stomped on by giant Snapper. #Happiness is Next to Deadliness - Impaled by debris. Kill counts *Teachie - 1 ("Substitute Creature") *Sarcasm - 2 ("Influ-END-za", "Happiness is Next to Deadliness") *Doc - 1 ("To Surgery, with Love") *Squabbles - 1 ("Size-mic Activity") *Försumma - 1 ("Happiness is Next to Deadliness") *Cuddles - 1 ("You'll Grow Into It" along with Teachie) Trivia *Originally, her name is going to be "Irony" but then chosen to be Snarky. *She always calling her son by the name "Casey", this confirmed to be Sarcasm's former name before changing his gender. *Because of her pharmacist status, she is a very good friend of Nursery. This has further supported by the creator as the latter's confirmed backstory that Snarky is, indeed, the one who has giving her vials of chemical liquor and helping her out to make herself bigger again after the incident in the "Size-mic Activity" episode. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Purple Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lagomorph Category:Free to Use Category:Season 102 Introductions Category:Parents Category:Smart Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with relatives Category:Not Free to Ship